


Easy To Love

by coloursflyaway



Series: Hartwin Week [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Historical References, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Harry brings home gifts; Eggsy keeps them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy To Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Hartwin Week - Day Two: Gifts

Sometimes, Harry brings him gifts. Not from every mission and every trip he takes, but ever so often there is a present waiting on the table when Eggsy gets home, on his desk at HQ, on his pillow, on his nightstand.  
They are hardly more than trinkets most of the time, but Eggsy still cherishes them, keeps every single one of them.

 

When Harry has to go to St. Petersburg to solve some big diplomatic crisis that Eggsy doesn’t understand shit about, he brings back a baboushka doll for Eggsy, leaves it on the counter of the kitchen. It’s tiny with bright pink cheeks and far too long eyelashes, wearing a green cape and a red dress underneath.  
Eggsy screws it apart with gentle fingers and a smile on his face, finds three more versions of the same doll inside.

Hidden in the last one, there is a little slip of paper reading _Meet you at The Portman at 8? Love you, H_.

 

When Harry goes to Alexandria, Egypt, for a conference with the heads of the different Arabic Kingsman branches, he comes back to London and leaves a glass bottle on Eggsy’s desk. It’s filled with sand of a dozen colours, blues blending into reds, into yellows, a picture painted by a myriad of dyed grains.  
The scene depicted is nothing extraordinary, the sun setting over the desert, a caravan crossing in the distance, but Eggsy is still fascinated by the way it was produced, by the craftsmanship behind it.

When Roxy laughs at him for mentioning it to her, telling him that it was most likely produced in China by poor, starving children, he just ignores her.

 

Harry goes to San Francisco and the next time Eggsy wakes up in the bed that used to be Harry’s, but has become theirs over the course of months, a golden, waving cat (Merlin will later tell him it’s called _maneki-neko_ ) is sitting on his nightstand, giving Eggsy the fright of his life.  
It must be the Kingsman training that makes him react the way he does –flinging the cat across the room, jumping up from the bed as if to defend himself against it – but Harry makes clear that he doesn’t agree with him at all on that matter, once he has stopped laughing, has wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

Later, over breakfast, while he fiddles with the poor cat’s broken off arm, he tells Eggsy that maneki-nekos are considers tokens of fortune, good luck, and Eggsy makes the worst of puns about having _disarmed_ the cat; he keeps it anyway, in two parts.

 

From actual China, not just Chinatown, Harry brings back a pair of chopsticks, gorgeous ones made out of dark wood and with golden inlays. They wait for Eggsy in the kitchen at HQ, in the mug that says _Keep Calm And Love Harry Hart_ (which, incidentally, was another present from Harry, even if a few months prior and for an actual celebration) and he spends a highly entertaining afternoon trying competing with the tech department, Gawain and Roxy who can pick up the most peanuts.  
He beats all of them.

 

When Harry comes back from Amsterdam, he leaves a wooden tulip in a vase on the kitchen table. It must have been carved by hand, the petals looking soft, almost translucent, and Eggsy, who has always liked pretty things, stops to just look for a few moments.  
It’s painted yellow and red and green, different shades and hues and different brushstrokes, each of them looking simple up close, but amazing as a whole, almost life-like.

The vase never really leaves the table again.

 

When Harry comes home from Perth, Australia, Eggsy is just on his way to have lunch with his mum and sister and Harry barely has time to press a kiss to Eggsy’s lips and something soft wrapped in a plastic bag into his arms.  
Eggsy doesn’t get to look inside until he is on his mother’s couch, Daisy setting the table – it’s two stuffed toys, kangaroos, and Eggsy pulls them out to see they are wearing matching t-shirts.  
_Little Sister_ , says the shirt of the smaller kangaroo, _Big Brother_ says the shirt of the bigger one.

Eggsy gives Daisy hers and watches her introduce her new toy to every other stuffed toy she has ever gotten; when he comes home, he blows Harry for what feels like at least an hour and through two orgasms to say thank you.

 

Harry flies to Vienna for an important meeting of some sorts, which ends up with a failed assassination of the Secretary-General of the United Nations; when he comes home he has a knife wound that will surely turn into a new scar, and two shot glasses for Eggsy.  
One is black, one white; one bears the picture of a pretty, dark-haired woman in a white dress, one of a man in what looks like a military uniform.  
_Sisi_ is written under the woman in golden, cursive letters, _Franzl_ under the man.

“They were the emperor and the empress of the Austrian-Hungarian empire”, Harry explains once he notices Eggsy’s confused expression; he’s always up for shots, but these glasses seem a little strange.  
“Elisabeth, her real name, was famed for her beauty, but also her kindness and love for the common people. Shunned, but also admired for her wildness, since she wasn’t meant for a life at court. In fact, her older sister was supposed to marry Franz Josef, the soon-to-be emperor, but he fell in love with Sisi instead.”  
Harry smiles, and Eggsy is starting to see why, is starting to understand why the older man would bring the glasses home.  
“And against all odds, and against the will of his mother, he married her. A lowly Bavarian princess, who no one believed to be ready to be an empress.”

Harry is smiling, and Eggsy feels the corners of his lips turning up to do the same. “So I’m, what? The Sisi to your Franzl?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“You are such a fuckin’ sap”, Eggsy comments, but there is nothing but fondness in his voice, nothing but love shining out of his eyes.

(A few shots of vodka later, Eggsy finds out that Franzl’s mother had been right – Sisi hadn’t been ready to be empress, had cracked under the pressure and died estranged from her husband and lonely. He chooses to ignore that part when it comes to parallels to him and Harry.)

 

Harry has a mission – an actual mission this time, gathering intel and pretending to be some kind of lord; who’d be better at that than actual Lord Harold Hart? – in Concepción, Chile. They talk over Skype once or twice, but otherwise, there is no contact for almost nine days.  
When he comes back, he’s got a box with him, puts it down on the dinner table even before they have started eating their take out.

It’s small and purple, doesn’t seem to weigh a thing, and Eggsy opens it almost immediately, prompting Harry to chuckle, even if he should by now know how impatient Eggsy is.  
Inside, there are two cufflinks made of silver, adorned with a dark blue gem.  
“It’s a lapis lazuli”, Harry explains helpfully, “One of the most important mining areas is in Chile, so it’s easier to get there.”  
“Seriously, now you’re just spoiling me”, Eggsy comments with a grin, pecks Harry’s lips as a little thank you. There will be a far bigger thank you later, he knows that already.  
“Of course. If I don’t, who else will?”

 

They’re in Florence, their mission finished and another aspiring human trafficking ring shut down, so even Merlin agreed that they need a night off; Harry decided that they would spend it at _Ora d’Aria_ , a restaurant just behind the Uffizi Gallery.  
It’s gorgeous, white tablecloths and walls, in a stark contrast to the red brick arches which divide the room into little alcoves, their waiter, Matteo is polite and attentive, just a little bit cheeky and the risotto Eggsy has for his second course is so good that he strongly considers sleeping with the cook so he’ll find out the recipe. And then sleeping with Harry so he’ll actually make it when they get back home.

They have just finished their coffee – a traditional way to end a meal in Italy, Eggsy is told – when Harry pulls out another box. It makes Eggsy laugh, a bright, soft sound, his eyes crinkling around the edges when he reaches out to take the older man’s hand in his, squeezing.  
“’Arry, I dunno if ya noticed, but I’ve been with ya the whole mission. There’s no real need to get me souvenirs this time.”  
“Just open it, Eggsy.”

Harry’s voice and words are warm as always, but there is a strange edge to them, something tentative, hopeful, hesitant. Almost a little worried, scared.  
Still, or maybe especially because of that, Eggsy does what he is told and opens the box, expecting to find another pair of cufflinks, or maybe a watch, since he has been complaining about having to wear the Kingsman one the whole time. And after all, Florence is a city of goldsmiths.  
But instead, there is a ring.

It’s a simple thing, really, a band of gold and silver, two strands of metal running alongside each other, fused together but never mingling. With slow, shaking fingers, Eggsy touches the ring, feels its coolness and the promise it holds, and there are no thoughts, no words, but one.  
“Yes. Yes, Harry, yes, yes, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
